1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer bezels, and particularly to a computer bezel having a protective member for protecting power button of the computer bezel from undesired pressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic products have bezels attached to their front faces. Any typical product among a variety of electronic products has a variety of controlling buttons attached to its bezel. Each button is for switching on the appropriate controlling circuit of the electronic products when the button is pushed. An example of this means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,447. However the power button of the computer were exposed to the user. It became apparent that the computer did not provide the required protective to prevent the undesired turning on/off the system. If the computer is undesired shut down, computer systems may experience data damage, data loss, file corruption or hardware damage.
Thus, an improved computer bezel which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.